Shampoo
by kisukebenihime
Summary: Itachi never knew that shampoo could be so... dangerous. Rated M for lemony goodness


Shampoo

(**A/N**: Hello my wonderful readers, thank you for joining me in this new endeavor. The idea for this one came to me while - believe it or not - I was taking a bath. Strange? Hell yeah. Anyways, this is rated M for a reason.)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

**Summary**: Itachi never knew shampoo could be so… dangerous. One-shot with lemony goodness.

~xxx~

"On your left!" a female voice shouted to her teammate, hawk mask dipping as she ducked. She had yelled to the closest male to her, a brunette with a bear mask. Said male spun and blocked a kick from the enemy, stabbing the offending leg with a senbon, bending the metal object until it snapped. Good luck getting that out.

A loud cry sounded from the right, not too far from where the female ANBU stood, beating back a horde of Oto-nin. With a might war cry, said female pummeled the ground below her, causing a fissure to crack open and swallow the twelve plus shinobi. She spun around and sprinted towards her fallen comrade.

"Don't move too much." She commanded him as she came to a screeching halt next to him. Damn… his leg was pretty mangled and bloody. Bone and muscle protruded from a nasty gash along his calf and was bleeding profusely. "Oh, dear Kami…" she hissed while quickly working to stop the bleeding. "What the hell happened?"

"Something like a bear trap." He growled as a sharp pain rippled through his leg. "God, Sakura! Could you be a little more aggressive… I think my leg is still attached."

"Fine! I'll just let you bleed to death, Shisui-kun." Sakura snapped as her chakra delved deeper to clot the wound. "Just keep your eyes open for the enemy, dumbass!"

There was another cry from behind causing Sakura's head to snap up and look around. She could only make out the white mask of her captain, cutting down the enemy on his way to her. Senses on high alert, Sakura felt the prickle of an ominous charka in the other direction. In a split second, Sakura rolled out of the way as an axe came crashing down. She grabbed Shisui by the straps of his vest and yanked him away from the burley, giant before her.

"Eagle… now would be a good time to save my ass then ask for my hand in marriage as payment!" as if on cue, her other teammate appeared next to her and stooped the axe-wheedling maniac from attacking.

"I hope you're serious," he said, a laugh lining his voice. "Because I fully expect you to pay me back."

"Cram it Genma! Help me get Shisui out of the way."

"You two sound like a married couple." Shisui commented and got smacked for it. Seriously, they were acting like a bunch of kids… in the middle of a battle. But they weren't the best squad for nothing. Shisui grunted as they leaned him against a tree, the blood loss was starting to make him dizzy… or maybe it was the smack he just received. Genma took off to help their captain while Sakura worked to heal Shisui's busted leg.

~xxx~

Things could have been better… but then again, things could have been a lot worse, too. Itachi stood tall as the last of the enemy nin retreated. Simple A-rank mission… yeah, right. Genma stood off and to his left, panting slightly as he kicked a rock after the retreating forces.

"Idiots… they turn tail and run only after two-thirds of their squads are done for." Genma spat as he lifted his mask and turned to face his captain. "Well, we better go check on Sakura and Shisui. She may need some help."

"How badly was he injured?" a smooth, monotone asked as the white wolf mask was pulled up to reveal crimson Sharingan.

"I'm no medic but his leg looked pretty bad to me."

"Hn." Came Itachi's response with a slight nod. "Let's get going. We cannot linger too long." With that said, the duo bounded in their teammates' direction.

"Shisui, don't fall asleep." Sakura said as when she looked up at him. His eyes were closed, head lulling from side to side and his lips were parted with a bit a drool dripping from them. "Hey!" she shouted and slapped his cheek, hard.

"Ow shit! I'm up." He whined as he rubbed his cheek with the back of his hand.

"Stay awake. You can rest when I'm finished." Sakura hissed as she began to attach muscles to bone and tendons. Nerves and blood vessels were next; she didn't want him to feel anything until she could give him the proper dosage of antibiotics.

"How is he?" a voice asked from behind. Sakura didn't bother to look up as she continued to work.

"He'll be fine… but I'm running low on chakra. I'll fix what I can but I'm going to need to save some for the return trip home." She answered as she began to close the wound. "Keep your eyes open, Shisui. I'm almost done."

"Yeah, yeah… I'm hungry." Shisui whispered as he started to nod off. Sakura slapped him again to keep him awake before finishing her work.

"Alright, we can move out now. Genma, can you carry him?" she asked as she stood.

"Yeah. Take my pack for me?" Sakura grabbed the black bag from his hand and slung it over her shoulder as Itachi hoisted Shisui up and onto Genma's back. "Shisui… is that a kunai in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" Genma teased with a lopsided grin.

"You are so lucky I don't have the strength to kick your ass right now. But be warned… I will get you back, teme." Shisui growled and glared at the man holding him.

"Knock it off you two." Itachi said and turned to face Sakura. "Are you able to run?"

"Hai, Itachi-san." He nodded and leapt into the trees, Genma behind him and Sakura not far after them.

"Hey, do you guys remember the time when Gai-senpai carried Kakashi-senpai on his back, all the way from Suna?" Shisui asked as he grinned over his shoulder at Sakura. Her face was pale, a slight tinge of green to her porcelain complexion as she gagged and turned her head to the side.

"_Ugh_… please, don't remind me."

~xxx~

They had to stop for the night or Sakura was going to fall over and drop dead. She felt sick, sweaty and tired. If they didn't stop at the next village… Sakura was going to faint. Itachi - able to sense the slightest amount of chakra - peaked over his shoulder and gave her a slight nod. With blood-smeared cheeks, she smiled in gratitude at her captain.

"One more mile and we'll reach the hot springs making Fire Country's border. We will stop there for the night."

"Ha ha! Hot spring and beautiful women… here I come!" Genma shouted.

"Genma… you do realize it's well passed midnight? Any normal person would be asleep, especially if they're traveling." Sakura said from behind with a cocky grin as said man groaned in realization. "Besides, Shisui's health is top priority at the moment."

"I knew you cared about me, Sakura-chan!" Shisui cried with a blush.

"Oh, you're awake. I can fix that." Sakura hollered back, shaking her mighty fist at him.

"That is enough. Twenty more minutes, then you can argue all you want." Itachi intoned with a light frown on his thin lips. Not surprisingly, the trio shut up and continued on their way. There were times that Itachi questioned his sanity… and it was always when he was around these three that he would do so. Really, sometimes he wanted to kill them just to have peace and quiet. And then there were times Itachi felt like killing himself to escape their nagging and nitpicking. Exactly eighteen minutes and forty-five seconds later, the squad reached the hot springs and checked in for the night.

~xxx~

The room was large, tan and clean… something Sakura was grateful for. But there was a bit of a problem. Itachi and Genma offered to take the floor while she and Shisui occupied the beds for the night, but Sakura was covered - nearly head to toe - in blood and didn't want to ruin the sheets. While she cleaned and redressed Shisui's leg, Sakura sighed and whispered softly to the male half asleep next to her.

"… And don't think I won't either. You need all the rest you can get." She told him with a frown. "Wait until morning and we'll see how you're doing, ok?"

"Yeah," he rasped, "G'night Saku-chan." Shisui was out like a light in seconds. Sakura stood from the bed and picked up her bag.

"I'm going to shower before heading to bed. Seriously, if one of you wants the other bed, take it." She said while striding to the closed door on the other side of the room. Throwing the door open and clicking on the light, Sakura stopped in the doorway. "There's two stalls in here." She called over her shoulder. Itachi and Genma appeared behind her.

It was the strangest thing they'd ever seen. Two shower stalls separated by a four and a half foot tall, tailed white wall. Each stall had a white curtain hanging from silver bars, their own faucets and towel racks. Why have two stalls when there could have been one gigantic tub? Then again… this place wasn't the Four Seasons.

"Well, I'm heading in. If you come in here… knock first!" she said with a glare… aimed right at Genma.

"Eh, hehe, I'm too tired anyways. See you in the morning." Genma grinned sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"_Riiight_, and I'm the Hokage." With that said, Sakura stepped into the bathroom and closed the door. Sakura stripped quickly and tossed her filthy clothes on the floor before turning to her bag to grab her toiletries. Setting everything up in the right stall, Sakura turned on the water and closed the curtain.

Not five minutes later… there was a knock on the door.

"It's safe. You can come in." She called from her place under the water. Just how the hell did Shisui's blood get in her hair?

"Sorry to disturb you, Sakura-san." Itachi said from the doorway. Sakura heard the door click shut.

"It's no problem, Itachi-san. Better you than the other two." She said, looking to see where his shadow was. To her surprise, she watched as his long, strong arm reached into the other stall and twist the handle for hot water. She stiffened and turned to face the other wall, her back to the, now tiny seeming, divider wall. Sakura reached for her washcloth and unscented bar of soap, standard issue for all ANBU in the field. With the cloth full of lathered suds, Sakura began to scrub her body as Itachi stepped into the shower.

He glanced in her direction only to find her facing away from him. Just as well. He didn't really know Sakura that well and wasn't planning on it. But then her aggravated growl caught his attention.

"I'm going to fucking kill you, Sasuke!" she hissed and tossed something down on the ground. It sounded like a plastic bottle.

"Is something wrong, Sakura-san?" Itachi asked as he glanced over at her again. She gave a huff and growled again.

"Remind me to kill you brother! He used the last of my shampoo and put the empty bottle back in the carrying case."

"You may use mine." He offered while placing the bottle on the divider wall.

"Are you sure? I mean, this is something personal of yours." She said as she looked at the bottle. Funny, they used the same kind of shampoo, only his was unscented and hers usually smelled of mint and rosemary.

"It is fine. You still have some blood in your hair, anyway."

_'It had to have happened when I propped up my mask. Damn it!'_ she thought with a frown as she reached for the bottle. "Thank you, Itachi-san. I'll buy you a bottle when we get back."

"Hn." He responded with a small nod. Sakura squeezed a small amount into the palm of her hand then set it back on top of the divider. He did not look at her this time as he reached for his shampoo bottle, grasping it firmly in his right hand.

"Ow, ow, ow, _ouch_!!" Sakura cried out with a hiss. "Stupid necklace!"

"Let me have a look." Itachi said as he turned towards the divider wall, carefully keeping his eyes above her shoulders. Sakura smiled brightly and turned her back to him, holding her sudsy hair out of the way. His long fingers brushed against her heated skin as he worked to gently pull her hair loose from the clasp of the necklace. Bubbles slid down her slender, pale neck, catching the attention of the raven-haired ANBU captain.

Still working on the clasp, Itachi watched the line of suds trail down her back and disappear behind the divider wall. With a frown, he moved closer and refocused on the clasp tangled mess of soapy pink locks. Sakura gave a soft 'ouch' as he pulled a little too hard on the necklace. Now, from this vantage point, Itachi could clearly see the rounded globes of her ass and, just over her shoulder, the tight mounds of plump breasts. Blinking, Itachi moved his eyes back to the task at hand.

"I apologize. It seems to be thoroughly tangled." He stated and leaned closer to block such explicit sights from view. Finally, another minute later and her hair was free. Sakura turned to face him, arms crossing over her bare chest as she smiled up at him.

"Thank you, Itachi-san." She beamed at him as she stood on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek. "I own you one." Itachi stared. Soap-covered locks fell onto her shoulders as bubbles of shampoo caressed her skin; sliding over her shoulders and to her arm-covered chest. Who knew that all it took was a little shampoo to make Itachi a little hot under the collar? But then again, he was stark naked, standing across from and equally naked and beautiful woman… with a four foot tall wall between them. On an impulse, Itachi reached out and brushed some bubbles off of her forehead, keeping them from reaching her eyes.

Her smile slowly faded, replaced by a curious look as he leaned over the wall and ran his fingers through her hair. Blunt fingernails rubbed against her scalp causing her breath to catch. Was he… was he washing her hair?

"I-Itachi…?" she whispered as his fingers made their way to the base of her neck. Sakura let out a squeak as he tugged her towards the wall. Automatically, Sakura's arms short out and grasped the wall as she was hauled closer to him. "Itachi… what are you doing?" she asked, pressing herself against the wall as his face hovered just inches from hers.

"I wish I knew." He said and then pressed his lips to hers. It wasn't hard or hungry nor was the kiss dispassionate and lacking. It was… perfect. His soft lips pressed gently to hers as she leaned as close as she could and sighed. Sakura's eyes fluttered closed as she tilted her head to the side. Itachi immediately decided that the wall was in the way and should be destroyed. They pulled apart and Itachi allowed himself to look at her openly. Those damned bubbles were now trailing over her nipples and down her abdomen, disappearing just under her navel from the spray of the shower.

He bent down and scooped her up, pulling her into his stall. He shoved her under the spray, rinsing her hair until it was free of any and all soap.

"Itachi…" she whined while looking up at him. "That wasn't very nice."

"I will make it up to you." He said slowly, a rumble of amusement in his baritone. He leaned down and kissed her again. This time, Sakura was the one with her fingers in his hair, holding him in place as his tongue slipped between her parted lips. It was like a fire ignited within them; caresses became clawing, mewls became moans and the kiss became a battle… which Sakura was loosing. Her mind went blank when Itachi's strong hands gripped her hips and moved her against the wall. Itachi broke the kiss and stared down at her, an inferno raging in his hard gaze. A smirk fluttered across his features causing Sakura to shiver.

"Itachi…" she whispered as he knelt in front of her, hands still on her hips, keeping her there. His hot breath huffed over her skin as Itachi placed open-mouth kisses from her navel to the valley of her breasts. Oh, Kami… this felt wonderful. Suddenly, teeth latched onto her left nipple, nibbling the piece of flesh as his tongue flicked it. "Ha-aha… Itachi," she hissed.

"I will take my payment now, Sakura." He growled and engulfed her pert mound into his sinful mouth. Sakura's head rolled back with her mouth wide open, eyes fluttering at the sensation coursing through her system and arching into his touch. Itachi's right hand slid down her leg and cupped behind her knee, coaxing her legs farther apart. His left hand came to rest on her ass, shortly joined buy the other, and stood up slowly, taking her with him. "Prop your elbows up on the wall, Sakura." He whispered. There was a hitch in his movement but the quick succession of seals told Sakura he was sound proofing the room. With a few quick signs of her own, Sakura smiled up at her soon-to-be lover.

"Nothing to worry about now." Itachi growled in response, gripping her hips tighter in his palms.

"You tease too much."

"I tease too much?" she asked with a raised brow. "I believe that's the first time I've ever teased you." His eyes narrowed at her.

"The shampoo…" he whispered huskily, nudging the tip of his cock against her clit. Sakura hissed, pressing against the bulbous erection prodding her nether lips.

"I'll remember that for next time. Now stop teasing me, Itachi!" conceding to her 'request', Itachi slipped into her tight passage with a purr. Yes, that's right, he purred while Sakura left loose a throaty moan. It was a quick thrust in and a slow drawl out, making Sakura hiss at the feeling; taking in every inch and feeling him pulse as he withdrew. He thrust back in just as the tip reach her outer folds, hitting a bundle of nerves in the very back of her passage.

Sakura's response was immediate. A loud cry left her lips, back arching over the wall as her hips ground against him and the tile cracked under her grip. Itachi repeated the motion, angling his hips upward slightly and slammed back in.

"ITACHI!!" she cried again as her legs wrapped around his waist. But he unhooked her legs and spread them wide, holding them open by the crook of her knees. He repeatedly pummeled her into the wall as cry after cry of his name tore from her throat. Suddenly, Itachi hauled her up and held her close, making Sakura look him in the eyes.

"Do not look away." He told her and receive a nod in reply. Arms wrapped firmly around her waist, Itachi jerked his hips forward while pulling her closer as the Sharingan spun wildly. Sakura was lost in a sea of ecstasy before she had time to blink. Her mind went blank and all she could see was Itachi. The utter euphoria he pulled her into made her heart rate double, triple in mere seconds as her body burned for release.

"Itachi, please… I-I need to--"

"Just a little longer, Sakura." He growled and doubled his efforts. Sakura clung to him like a second skin, lips - literally - millimeters apart as their breath mingled between them. Her legs began to quiver, body getting more rigid by the second. He was holding her orgasm back with the genjutsu… wanting it to be as powerful as humanly possible. Why he did this, even he didn't know. That's when he realized… he really needed this, needed her. So, he slowly released the genjutsu, loving the way her body flexed and tensed against his.

Suddenly, she snapped. Sakura's entire body went stiff as a board as her passage clamped around him. Itachi gave a long, drawn-out growl as he emptied himself within her. He leaned back against the other wall and let Sakura slide down his body to stand on shaking legs. They panted for a good, long while before Itachi drew Sakura into a lazy hug.

"Who knew shampoo got you hot?" she joked into his chest with a contented sigh.

"There were other factors involved, but yes, it did start with the shampoo." Itachi huffed with a smirk. Sakura looked up at him with a tiny grin.

"Itachi, how do you feel about bubble baths?"

(**A/N**: HELL-FUCKING-YEAH!! My lemon skills are back in action. Whoever left me that message that said my lemons were shit - I can't remember who you are because I deleted it - **PUT THIS IN YOU PIPE AND SMOKE IT! **)


End file.
